


His favorite costume

by xserenity



Series: Dick Grayson is 3 years old [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bruce does not approve, Costumes, Dick Grayson is de-aged, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, He's three, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Let's just say Bruce wasn't too happy about Dick's costume choice.





	His favorite costume

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Since Dick is /still/ a kid, I've tagged it gen. Theoretically, they are /dating/ (when he's older) but since he is a kid, it's platonic.

Jason eyed the boy curiously as he held up the uniform of his choice for him to see. "Are you sure you want that?"

"Mhm, I wantthis. Can I have it?" Dick pleaded with bright blue eyes fluttering adorably, lips curling into a small pout as he shifted from side to side. "I want this, _pwease_ Jay," he murmured and hugged the clothes close to his chest.

"I'm not saying no," Jason said and stretched out a hand for the boy to hand over the costume he wanted. Dick was reluctant, but gave it to Jason. Turquoise eyes narrowed as he examined Dick's pick. He pinched and tugged at the fairly well-sewn garment, surprised by how detailed it was for a children's uniform. It wasn't exactly the best in terms of material, but it would do. Though the price was steep for something he'd probably wear once. "I guess if this is what you want, I'm fine with it." He'll just charge it to B's card.

Dick's eyes lit up in glee as he jumped in joy. He was bouncing excitedly and made grabby hands for Jason to give his costume back to him.

"I just don't think B will be too thrilled," he murmured softly to himself and gave the costume back to Dick. The boy didn't seem to care about the comment he'd made, was too absorbed in the costume he'd be wearing for Halloween. He was beyond thrilled and his eyes were sparkling, couldn't wait to put this on.

Jason smiled, grinning wide as he thought about Bruce's reaction. It'll be a fun one to see.

"Let's try this on first to make sure it fits," Jason said and gently held his hand as he led him away to the dressing room.

\-----

"Twirl," Jason instructed the boy to do and Dick did as he was told as he swiveled around in a circle, showing off his newly bought costume. "Looks good," he said and snapped a picture on his phone to use as his new background.

"It's so soft!" Dick exclaimed and tugged at the edges of his cape as he flapped around like a bird. 

"Do you feel super?" Jason asked, eyes watching carefully as Dick ran around the living room like he could fly, his little red cape fluttering about against the wind he was generating.

"I'm supew!" Dick screamed and climbed up onto the couch with much difficulty. He was bouncing on the cushion and was about to jump off, but Jason quickly caught him.

"Careful," he said and settled him back onto the ground. The little brat was bursting with energy and if he didn't release it all right now, he wasn't going to sleep tonight. Sighing softly, he thought up a brilliant idea.

"How about we go show this off to Bruce?" He'd already planned on doing that anyways.

Dick's eyes sparkled at the mention of Bruce. "Bwoose?" he chirped in awe.

"Yes Bruce. Let's show him your new costume," Jason said and gently ruffled his hair.

Dick nodded and lifted his hand for Jason to take as he whisked him away towards the study where Bruce was hiding out in.

\-----

The reaction on B's face was golden and Jason couldn't have hoped for anything better. The moment his eyes landed on Dick, his face screwed into a scowl, eyes dark and glaring and lips forlorn. He was seething with jealousy.

"Bwoose!" Dick called and toddled over towards his guardian. "Wook! Wook!" He shouted and spun about in his costume. "I'm Supewman!" 

Of course he was. Even as a child, Dick still loved his uncle Clark dearly.

"I'm Supew!" He said and ran around the study, making weird sounds like _'whoosh'_ and _'fwoosh.’_  

Bruce leaned back in his chair and sighed loudly, pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "He wanted to be Superman?" he questioned and leveled his eyes at Jason since Jason was the one that had taken him shopping.

Jason shrugged. "What can I say? I let him pick and that's what he wanted."

"And  _not_ Batman?" Bruce quietly asked, obviously pouting immensely even though he didn't show it. As Jason had expected, Bruce would have wanted his son to be Batman, so it was probably a little disheartening to see Dick choose a different superhero.

"I asked about Batman. He said you're already Batman so he can't be Batman," Jason said since Dick did say that.

Bruce eyed him skeptically before he brought his attention back to the boy who was tapping on his thighs. "Bwoose!" he said and wiggled his fingers for Bruce to pick him up. The man exhaled, smiled fondly at the boy and lifted him into his lap.

Dick was sporting a blue leotard with red underpants and a bright red cape hung around his neck, falling gently behind his back. His chest was covered in a huge S, Superman's symbol and Jason had nicely done his hair as well, used a bit of gel to get that curl for Superman's hair.

"Superman?" Bruce questioned and Jason saw where this was going. "Why not Batman?" 

" _Because_ , Bwoose is Batman!" Dick said innocently with a loving smile on his lips, gazing affectionately at his guardian. And that seemed to be all that needed to be said to ease the man down.

Jason was hoping for something to fuel his amusement for the day, but he supposed the initial reaction was enough for him. He knew how much Dick loved Bruce so it only made sense that Bruce would be the one and only Batman and Dick can't be Batman. But he could be someone else.

"Is Batman the best hero?" Bruce questioned out of curiosity and oh god that was probably a terrible question to ask a kid of that age. Though Jason was curious to know, he kind of had a guess to his answer already.

Dick quirked his tiny lips in contemplation as he pondered about and answered, "Supewman!" Bruce all but exhaled heavily and settled his disappointed eyes at his son. Dick just blinked in confusion, lips curling into a frown at why his guardian was sad.

"Why sad?" he couldn't understand Bruce's sudden flip in emotions and his lips quivered as he patted Bruce's cheeks, trying to console him.

Jason couldn't help but burst into laughter, laughing his ass off because  _this_  was what he needed. Thank you little Dickie for making his day.


End file.
